Talk:Kay Eriya
Hallo Alle, hier sollte der Platz sein um zuerst das Wie der Migration und dann das Wie des Weiterwachsens zu diskutieren. Wir sind alle noch Neulinge bei MediaWiki und auf Wikicities. Aber über kurz oder lang sollte sich das geben. KainNiemand 09:21, 9 Feb 2005 (GMT) It might be useful to add Category:Kay Eriya to all pages relating to this section to make it easy to organise the wiki once other sub-projects begin creating pages on a different topic. Angela 19:01, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Thank you, we'll do that. The concept of categories takes some time to sink in. KainNiemand 09:21, 9 Feb 2005 (GMT) __TOC__ =Kay Eriya Forum= Kay Eriya Platz für Meinungen und Diskussionen rund um Kay Eriya. Regeltechnik, Hintergrund, Organisation, was auch immer. Alte Diskussionen: /Forum | /Wiki-Technologie | /Kolabaha | /Silberschein | /Druiden von Turmaras | /Schwarzes Chaos | /Orden von Mtharach /Orden des Horun | /Chaos auf Kay Eriya | /Aisylianisches Pantheon | /Sitetrees | /Bibliothek von Mutualis | /MutualisArchiv Geografie von Kay Eriya *'Länderreihung': Sollten die Länder auf der Startseite nicht alphabetisch gereiht sein? Was meint ihr? BelniFore **Ist ein mögliches Ordnungsprinzip, da hast du recht. Ich hab sie im Moment nach der geografischen Lage gereiht (Westen nach Osten). KainNiemand * Die Geografie von Kay Eriya: Ich möchte im Sommer mit MaWelt die Karten von Kay Eriya neu (und dauerhaft) erfassen. Ich möchte in diesem Rahmen einen großen, gewagten Schritt vorschlagen: Da der Planet Kay Eriya noch kaum eine grosse Rolle gespielt hat und daher die Einordnung des Kontinents Kay Eriya in diesem Zusammenhang auch keine gröbere Rolle spielt oder für bisherige Inkonsistenzen sorgt, würde ich gerne Kay Eriya wieder gerade rücken. Mich würde interessieren, was ihr davon haltet. Ich bin seither intuitiv die ursprüngliche Kontinentlage gewohnt und kann mich beim besten Willen nicht umgewöhnen an das MaWelt-Diktat zur Geografie. Im Rahmen einer Karten-Neu-Zeichnung wäre die Gelegenheit hier eine einstimmige und endgültige Lösung zu finden. BelniFore 13:29, 24 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Nordung' Hallo Belnifore, mir ist eingefallen, was der Grund für die etwas problematische Nordung von KE war - wir hatten das Problem mit dem Äquator, nachdem wir die Mittellande nicht zur Tropenzone machen wollten. Ist mAn aber eigentlich kein Problem, verläuft der Äquator bein uns halt vertikal (dh: vom Nord- zum Südpol), dh.: der Planet dreht sich um 90 grad nach unten versetzt.... LG HaraScon 09:31, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Klima' HaraScon, bitte mehr Infos über deine geografischen Vorhaben. Ich hab mich schon recht gewöhnt an die MaWeltische Nordung, und das Argument mit den Tropenzonen hat mich damals überzeugt. Ich glaube, darüber welches Klima "vom Gefühl her" in welchen Regionen herrschen sollte sind wir uns einig. Die Frage: Wie bringen wir das mit der "gefühlsmäßigen Nordung" (Kay Eriya aufrecht) und unseren geografischen Annahmen (Übertragung von Dingen, die wir über unseren eigenen Planeten annehmen). Da das ganze ziemlich umfangreich werden könnte, schlage ich vor, eigene Seiten für zwei Projekte einzurichten: Geografie Kay Eriyas und Ethnien Kay Eriyas. KainNiemand 10:05, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Nordung genau' Wenn man unsere Karte auf Kay Eriya betrachtet, sieht man, dass wir noch keine korrekte Nordung haben. Der Nordpfeil zeigt nicht nach oben, sondern sitzt schräg. Dies sorgt meiner Ansicht nach für falsche mentale Abbildungen der Geografie (jedenfalls bei mir!). Nach dem Sommer möchte ich eine endgültige Karte haben, die unumstösslich ist. Daher ersuche ich jeden von euch, die Präferenz zwischen Kay Eriya ALT und Kay Eriya MaWelt genau zu bedenken. Wir können uns auch bezüglich Äquatorfragen noch mal zusammensetzen, um durchzudiskutieren, ob etwaige Kontinuitäten gewahrt bleiben. Ich persönlich bin für Kay Eriya ALT aber füge mich natürlich dem Mehrheitswunsch. Die neue Karte wird jedenfalls so dargestellt, dass sich Norden genau oben befindet. BelniFore 11:09, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Welche Seiten?' Die Grundidee der beiden Seiten (Geografie und Ethnien) verstehe ich nicht ganz in Bezug auf die Nordung Kay Eriya's. Was wären Inhalte dieser Seiten? BelniFore 11:11, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Geografie-Themen' War vielleicht etwas missverständlich: Geografie sollte Themen wie Nordung, Wetter, Klima, Flussverlauf, Gerenzziehung etc. behandeln und Ethnien Themen wie die Verbreitung der einzelnen Völker, z.B. der verschiedensten Menschensorten, über den Kontinent (siehe unten). Zum Thema "schiefe Nordung": Die Karte, die ich hier verwendet habe ist nur die letzte die ich elektronisch habe. MaWelt hat weitere Karten, wo Kay Eriya einen "geraden" Äquator hat und selbst "schief" steht, bloß die hab ich nicht (waren die Basis für die Länderzuordnungen des seligen Kay-Eriya.net). Bin auch für eine endgültige Karte, möchte aber in den Prozess der Erstellung einbezogen werden. KainNiemand 11:28, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Am Prozess der Kartenerstellung wird jeder einbezogen und auch mitarbeiten können. Ist für zwei Leute vielleicht auch etwas viel Arbeit.BelniFore 11:45, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Dann handelt es sich defacto um Diskussionsseiten und geistige Strukturierungsseiten zu Geografie und Ethnien, hab ich das richtig verstanden? Find ich sinnvoll. Vor allem in Anbetracht einer Kartenfinalisierung. BelniFore 11:45, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Genau. Wir sollten da mal die zentralen Argumente sammeln und festhalten, was bleiben sollte, und was wir eventuell neu machen können. Ich bin nicht so der Freund von angewandter Erdgeschichte, wo sich innerhalb von Jahrzehnten alle Berge, Flüsse und Küstenlinien wieder ändern, weil es so "realistischer" ist, und sich die Auffassung von "realistisch" auch alle paar Jahre ändert. Wir sollten ein paar Prinzipien festlegen, und die dann durchziehen, dann braucht Kay Eriya vielleicht nicht so oft ein "Facelifting". KainNiemand 12:18, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) Rassen/Völker auf Kay Eriya Hallo, finde es super, dass es ein bisschen was zu den Völkern auf Kay Eriya gibt! Ich hab mir erlaubt, die Einteilung in "alte" "junge" "alliierte" und "Chaos" Rassen und Völker zu entfernen. Scheint mir zu sehr auf die Wendekriege bezogen und nicht ins Setting zu passen: Warum sind die Menschen die einzigen "aliierten"? Warum sind sie und die "Chaos"-Völker jung? Vielleicht finden wir eine bessere Einteilung (geografisch?). Bis dahin würde ich es bei einer einfachen Aufzählung belassen, aber ich lasse mich auch gern eines besseren belehren. KainNiemand 19:32, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Ich dachte mir, dass es der Übersicht und dem Flair diente, wenn die Völker zugeordnet werden, muss aber zugeben, dass mir auch noch keine sinnvollere Einteilung eingefallen ist als die letzte etwsa "Hatschade". Need for Speed? Ich freu mich, dass euch beiden (HaraScon und BelniFore) so viel einfällt und dadurch so schnell so viel Content dazukommt. Jetzt sind es schon so viele Baustellen gleichzeitig, dass ich den Überblick verloren habe. Möchte nur was die Geografie und die Geschichte betrifft um ein bisschen Sorgfalt bitten. Beispiele (HaraScon): Das Hufeisenmassiv ist zwischen Danu und Atanien, nicht bei Pereos. Das zentrale Bergmassiv bei Irinas heißt Nebelberge. Das Sternenmeer liegt im Süden, bei Isador und Atanien, das Meer im Norden bei Barloom und den Marschland-Sümpfen heißt Alte Wasser. Wer ist der gestorbene Hochkönig von Danu? Was die Häuser der Kol'abaha betrifft, werd ich mich abfinden, bitte nur darum, nicht mit jedem Haus auch gleich ein Paralleluniversum zu erfinden wie beim Haus Kargonor. Ich fühl mich sonst auf Kay Eriya nicht mehr zuhause. Jedenfalls ist es besser viel zu schreiben wie ihr als garnichts wie MaWelt ;-) KainNiemand 09:40, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Wie gesagt, es sind alles Vorschläge - bitte um konkrete Gegenvorschläge, wir können uns gerne zusammenraufen. Kannst Du Deine Bedenken ein wenig konkretisieren. Wie gesagt, Belnifore und ich stellen nur Vorschläge ins Netz, die der gemeinsamen Erläuterung bedürfen. Die Danu-Sache habe ich bewußt offen gelassen, da Danu ja Deine Kreation ist uned ich mich da nicht einmischen wollte. Aber ich wollte diesbezüglich ein Input von Dir, wie Du Dir die Entwicklung vorgestellt hast. Ist Deradon auf den Thron zurückgekommen, ja - nein ? LG HaraScon 09:47, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Das erleichtert mich. Hat für mich so gewirkt, als wäre der Zug abgefahren, wenn man nicht schnell genug mit eigenen Ideen kommt - ich bin einfach langsamer. Dass Deradon nach den Wendekriegen als Hochkönig in Danu auf den Thron kommt, würde ich mir schon so vorstellen. Er kann ja dann ruhig wieder abkratzen, bloß würd ich mir dann ein bisschen Details und vielleicht ein bisschen Pathos wünschen. Kann aber bis zu einer Danu-Darstellung warten. Und wie gesagt, ich bin für eine Konzentration der Kräfte. Heißt konkret: Eine bei Mutualis/Silberschein, und eine bei Barloom, wenn ihr dort auch spielen wollt. Aber zuviel gleichzeitig schadet glaub ich der Qualität. KainNiemand 10:02, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) ***Werde das gebührend umstellen. Danke für promptes Feedback. Wie gesagt, das ist ja das Schöne an Wikipedia, das man Vorschläge direkt kommunizieren kann. Der Gedanke ist frei. Und Kay Eryia sind Gedanken.HaraScon 10:28, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Geographie ist mein Problem, gebe ich zu und schlampig bin ich auch. Ich revidiere das bei Gelegenheit. Aber auf der Karte sind leider die Namen nicht verzeichnet und sorry, mein Gedächtnis muß viel aufnehmen. Ich werde mich in Zukunft um Klarheit bemühen. LG HaraScon 09:47, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) **Ich räum eh auf wenn ich kann und das mit der Karte ist ein Problem, das wir nur gemeinsam lösen können. Bitte bis dahin relativ spezifisch bleiben mit Ortsbeschreibungen und nicht zu großzügig mit den Ortsnamen - sonst komm ich nicht mehr mit. KainNiemand 10:02, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC)